One Last Chance
by Luna's Meow
Summary: Gohan is suddenly thrust into the past when his power becomes too great for him to control. Will the fate of Vegeta-sei change or remain the same? Is the planet destined for destruction whether Frieza is destroyed or not?
1. Prologue

AN: The training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber gave 3 years in a day and Gohan and Vegeta went in twice. First Gohan and Goku went in then Vegeta and Trunks went in then Gohan and Vegeta. I did this because Gohan needs to be older in this fic and so Gohan could learn things about Saiyan history. ~Luna.)  
  
'thoughts' "talking" ~Bond~ /telepathy/  
The Cell Games  
  
"Noooo...!" screamed Gohan as he watched his father teleport away with Cell. As Goku disappeared Gohan fell to his knees. Why? Why did I have to torture him?? Why didn't I just kill him when I had the chance?  
As everyone moves toward Gohan to comfort him (except Vegeta of course), Cell reappears. He quickly fires a powerful ki blast, destroying everyone but Gohan. As Gohan watches, his rage once again begins to increase.  
He remembers training with Piccolo. He remembers going to Namek with Krillen and Bulma. He remembers playing with his dad before Radditz came, and training with him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He then remembers his friends being tortured by the cell juniors. He sees Cell kill everyone, and finally he sees the image of his father, teleporting away with Cell wearing his famous "Son Grin", yet somehow it is a sad one. Once again, he gets angry, and in so doing powers up. Once again, the dam breaks.  
As Cell turns around planning to fire a Kamehameha at Gohan, Gohan launches into Super Saiyan 3. His hair lengthens to around his knees, and his eyebrows disappear. Cell is shocked at the transformation, and senses that Gohan's new power is far beyond his own even with the power boost he received after surviving his self-destruction. Filled with rage so great that it cannot be comprehended, Gohan fires a huge kamehameha wave at Cell. The kamehameha itself is over half a mile wide. When it touches Cell he completely disintegrates. Not one atom, let alone a complete cell remains for him to regenerate from.  
But something is wrong. Gohan, lost in his rage, does not realize that he has already destroyed Cell. He continues to pump more and more power into the beam. The sky itself begins to tear apart (think to the Buu saga when Super Buu got angry when fighting Vegitto). As the tears increase Gohan still continues to power the beam. One of the tears opens in the ground under him, and Gohan falls in, lost forever. Weak from the blast, he falls completely out of Super Saiyan, his hair and eyes returning to black.  
Unknown Location  
As Gohan wakes up, he realizes that he is in a strange place. Extending his senses, he knows he is not on earth for two reasons. One: He cannot sense his mother, Dende or Piccolo, and Two: every person on the planet has a power-level of at least 500. Tired and weak, Gohan makes his way to the city. As he reaches sight of the city gates, he passes out.  
The South Gate  
"Huh? What was that? My scouter just blipped. Think it just an animal?" says a gate guard.  
"I don't know. Think we should check it out?" the other says.  
"We'd better, the king will have our hides if it's an enemy and he gets into the city. I'll go. You stay here and guard the gate in case it gets past me."  
"Fine, but if it is an enemy, be sure not to kill it. I hear the king wants any of them we can find. I guess he's trying to get information."  
"I suppose. Be right back."  
The guard only has to go a short distance before he sees Gohan, passed out, and blood covering his body. "Don't know who this is, but I better get him into a regen tank. Can't exactly get information from him if he dies." He slings him over his shoulder and carries him to the gate.  
"Who in the hell is that?"  
"Don't know. I found him like this a few feet over that way." He presses Gohan's thumb onto a panel. "He's not registered either. Send a unit out to see if they can find a ship or something. He had to get here somehow. I'm gonna take him to a regen tank. Can't get any answers outta him if he's dead. The guard then heads over to the nearest recovery station.  
"I need a regen tank now!" He snaps at an aide. "Yes Commander Bardock!" the aid replies. As he watches the tank fill he thinks to himself 'I wonder what your story is...'  
2 hours later...  
*Beep, beep, beep.* *Boom!* 'Where am I? And how did I get in a regen tank?' "Take him to the king!" the guard says. 'What!? They're speaking Saiya-go!' (Gohan learned the Saiyan language and customs from Vegeta during the time they weren't training when they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together.) "Yes sir!"  
In the throne room...  
The king looks at Gohan for a while before speaking. "Who are you and how did you get to Vegeta-sei? There were no ships in your vicinity, you're obviously Saiyan, (Gohan's tail grew back in the regen tank since his wasn't permanently removed by Kami's magic like Goku.) and Bardock saw that you were not registered in our databanks when he brought you in. Explain yourself immediately!"  
"Sire." Gohan says. "I as you say, am Saiyan. My name is Gohan and I was born off world and raised on another planet by aliens. They didn't know that I was a Saiyan until my tail grew back. I hijacked a ship and landed here. When I got off they regained control of the ship and took off. I was hit by the blast from the ship and that's what weakened me. I wasn't in battle mode (the Saiyan term for powered up) and it hit me in the back. I didn't think that they'd regain consciousness so fast.  
"I see. You must be registered and you class determined. Normally you would have had your class determined at birth, but since you were born off world... Therefore you will fight members of each class so we can determine yours. You have today to prepare. The test begins at dawn. Go."  
Gohan is led to the registration office by an aide and gives his name, fingerprints, footprints, voice scan retina scan, and DNA scan. He it told by the aide that he is only allowed to stay in one of the third class barracks' until his class is determined. He announces his presence to the barracks leader, and then goes to his room. 'Well I'm either in the past, a different dimension, or both. Somehow I have to find out which. Until then I guess I'll just rest 'til tomorrow.'  
The Next Morning...  
"Hurry up boy!" the barracks leader shouts. "Your test is in one hour, and you still have to get dressed!" "Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Gohan replies.  
As Gohan flies toward the testing area, he wonders how much power he should use. 'Well Nappa was 8,000 (they never got to see him power up as far as he could, Goku came and used his Kaioken before Nappa had a chance.) and Vegeta was 18,000 at his max when they came to earth so I guess I should use around 12,000. That should be enough to be an elite. And as an elite I'll be able to use my own spaceship to go to Namek or Earth and use the Dragon Balls to go home. But... what about my people? Can I really just leave them to die at Frieza's hands?'  
Looking around he sees an arena of sorts in the middle of the dessert. Landing at the testing area, his power-level is scanned. "So! 12,786? Pretty strong for an off-worlder, most people born off-planet don't reach their full potential until they've fought here. Anyway, you have the power of an elite so you'll just be fighting them. It'd be useless to send you up against the lower classes. You'd destroy them. Well, there are 20 different elites here. Their power-levels vary between 6,000 and 12,500 at max. You have the choice of taking them all on at once, or you can fight them one on one.  
"I'll take them all at once." Gohan says.  
The aide looks incredulous. "Are you sure? With your power-level you have no hope of defeating them all. It would be better if you just fought them one on one I think."  
"I'm sure." Gohan says.  
Shaking his head, the aide looks at Gohan. "Very well. Step into the ring."  
Gohan enters the arena and while facing the king puts his fist to his chest in salute. The trainer tells the elites to enter. They smirk believing this to be an easy victory. As Gohan rises into the air, they form a circle on the ground. In synchronization they fire powerful ki blasts at him. Gohan simply uses a wave of energy to reflect them back at 10x their original strength. Each of the elites is knocked unconscious from their own blasts, (Note a ki blast is when I mean a small ball of ki. A beam would be like a kamehameha or a final flash.)  
There is the sound of a single person clapping (a sarcastic type of clapping, slow with long spaces in between). Looking around the king is walking towards Gohan. "Impressive, but how will you fare against me? I've seen that trick before and won't be defeated so easily. And unlike the elites, I treat every battle as if it was against an opponent far more powerful than myself, so don't think I'll underestimate you. Be prepared, I have a power-level of 15,723." The king says.""But before we fight, it's time for a lunch break while the elites heal. Medic! Get them up and tell them I said to go to train. I don't want them out for at least 2 weeks! If they were defeated by such a simple technique then they need to go back to the basics.  
"At once sire!"  
2 hours later...  
"Now that the men are healed they can watch our fight. They might actually learn something." King Vegeta says. "I warn you I won't hold back!"  
"Of course sire." Gohan replies.  
The fight starts with Gohan going in for a kick to the head. Vegeta dodges and punches Gohan in the gut. Gohan takes the blow and fakes a kick to the side only to sweep Vegeta's legs from under him and elbow him in the back. Vegeta quickly recovers, kicking Gohan in the face and flying high into the sky and sends hundreds of beams at Gohan. Gohan raises a ki shield and flies upward moving the shield in front of him as he goes. Getting right in front of the king, instead of lowering the shield and attacking, he does something completely unexpected. He pushes the shield forward and slams it into the king before grabbing his ankle and slamming him into the ground.  
"Well done boy but now it ends!" the king shouts from his new position in the ground. Firing a Gallic Gun attack at Gohan at full power, Gohan is forced to power up some more. Powering up to 20,000 he fires a kamehameha at the king knocking him unconscious. Everyone in the stadium is wide-eyed with shock. Gohan is now the strongest Saiyan alive! No one has ever defeated the king before. After a short while the king awakens. He and Gohan head to the palace. Once there Vegeta leads Gohan to his private rooms. On the way they pass the Hall of History. It contains several ancient weapons from times before Saiyans could use ki. The weapons of several Saiyan kings and heroes are held there. They have since been infused with ki to strengthen them against the passage of time. Slaves that can use ki infuse ki into the weapons daily, keeping them in prime condition.  
Vegeta turns to Gohan upon entering his private quarters. "Listen Gohan, I'm not sure why I do but I trust you. Maybe it's because if you wanted to kill me to claim the throne you could, or maybe it's just something about you. Either way it doesn't matter. There is a position among Saiyans reserved only for the strongest and most trusted. You will fill that position. I have decided to make you a freelance. Unlike the other classes among Saiyan warriors, freelances have no set work schedule. They fill their time doing whatever they think they need to do. The only person they have to answer to is me. From now on whenever you need anything use the scanner to scan you fingerprints and it will be charged to the royal account. You will have a lab of scientists handpicked by me at your disposal. You also have your own private rooms here in the palace. And there is a training room reserved only for freelances and whoever they choose to bring in."  
Looking Gohan in the eye, Vegeta speaks carefully making sure he has Gohan's full attention. "I'm going to be frank with you Gohan. There are currently no freelances other than yourself. With Frieza tying to get us to be his mercenaries, I'm not sure who I can trust and who I can't. Much as I hate to admit it, Frieza is much to powerful for us to handle and yet I don't intend to make slaves of our race. I have scanned his power-level once before. My scouter exploded seconds after scanning him, but not before it went to at least 56,000. The problem is the scanner wasn't even finished yet! Frieza will definitely destroy us if I refuse and there is no way we have a chance of defeating Frieza without a full moon and even then without knowing his power-level we still can't be sure of victory. I don't have the time to personally train anyone. Our only hope is for you to train several people and for them to train others. If you can get enough people strong enough in a short time, we might have a chance."  
"I understand sire." Gohan says. "In fact I think I already know who I'm going to train. The Saiyan that found me, Bardock I believe his name was. He seemed like he had potential."  
  
AN: I wanted to type up more but I don't have time. There wouldn't be a good place to stop for quite awhile so the best place is here. There should be an update within the week. ~Luna 


	2. Chapter One

AN: I made a few minimal changes to the first chapter that and added a little more description to certain areas. I didn't do more for reasons explained below.  
  
Arthain: Gohan knew about Bardock from Vegeta when he learned the Saiyan language and traditions. We know that Vegeta knew about Bardock because he told Kakarot that he was going to be defeated by a move his father created when he used the moon technique in their first fight. Also thanks for your advice and I hope you keep telling me my mistakes. Be blunt. I appreciate it.  
  
'thoughts' "talking" ~Bond~ /telepathy/  
  
Walking down the halls with the King (I'll use K Vegeta from now on and when our Vegeta is born he'll be P Vegeta) Gohan thinks of ways to put his plan into action. 'I can't just let them die. But then again I don't want to have to kill him myself. They were the ones enslaved by him. They should have the honor. Of course they haven't suffered yet... I have to find Bardock. He looked and felt too much like dad for me to ignore.' (AN: He saw and felt Bardock at the gate before he passed out. And before I forget again Gohan learned to control his Oozaru form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber by using the moon technique. His tail had grown back but Goku cut it off as soon as he saw it when they left the room not knowing that Gohan had learned to control himself. Gohan didn't really mind that much and would have cut it off after the Cell Games anyway since even though he can control the form, it wouldn't do to transform in a building just because he looked out the window. The only reason he would have kept it for the Cell Games is because a Saiyan is twice as strong with their tail. If you want to know why e-mail me at LunasMeow@aol.com) "Your highness, may I give you any advice?"  
"In private you may speak freely, only in public do you need to keep up formalities."  
"Perhaps it would be best if you agreed to work for him. I know that you don't like the idea, but it would give me more time to train others. I think you should stall as long as you can and if we still aren't ready, accept. Only for a short time of course, but he won't know that."  
"I would prefer not to have to do that, but your counsel makes sense. I'll stall as long as possible, but if need be I'll agree to his terms. No doubt I can stall for a year or two before agreeing and then spend another three or four negotiating the contract. That gives us perhaps six years."  
"That should be more than adequate your majesty. I will begin the training immediately. However, if we are to keep the training secret from Frieza, I will need a room with the ability to block out scouters so that he will not sense us. If he notices too many of us getting too strong too quickly, he'll probably blow-up the planet."  
"I'll set the scientists on it right away. That Bardock you spoke of, he should be able to help. He is only an average fighter, but he's an excellent scientist. He is the one who created the regen tanks. I'll have a message sent to him to meet you in the docks."  
"Thank you your majesty. I'll head that way immediately.  
Leaving the palace, Gohan looks around before taking off to the south. On his way he is awed at the amount of Saiyans simply walking around not causing trouble. In fact on a first glance, if it weren't for the power- levels and the tails (not to mention people flying around) it could be mistaken for a city on Earth. People were walking around talking with each other and buying things. Once one looked deeper however, there were very important differences.  
While on earth people would be talking about where they were on vacation, these people were talking about those they had defeated in battle. And instead of shopping for clothes and such, the only shops held food and training equipment. Continuing to head south towards the loading bay, he is stopped by a rather large man who looks something like Nappa.  
"You were the one sent to find commander Bardock?"  
"That's right."  
"He and his group are waiting inside."  
Walking into the building Gohan walks down the long halls and searches for that familiar-like ki he sensed before. He has to follow several twists and turns and is quite lost before he finds them. (Ki tells you where someone is, but it doesn't take walls and other things like that into account.)  
They are in a small square room with a few chairs and a table. It's a bland room as it is only meant for team leaders to brief their team members on their mission objectives. (Since the Saiyans don't work for Frieza yet they don't just go around purging planets all the time, but they do purge occasionally, usually only if they are an enemy or if the said planet has threatened their allies. After all while Saiyans could be extremely smart if they wanted to, they tend to become warriors rather than scientists so they get their technology from their allies.)  
Gohan walks into the room noticing the three people, There is Bardock who looks just like his father, a girl who looks a little like Videl, and a large bulky guy. "Commander Bardock? I am Gohan. I'm gonna get straight to the point. You have potential. You could be much more than a mere second- class warrior. The king has asked me to see to the training of several warriors who I believe have potential. You are among them. Of course you would not want to leave your group so I will be training them as well. However, before I can see to your training, I need to see where your strengths and weaknesses are. Therefore I will be joining your team."  
"Hold it right there. What do you mean you're joining our team?" says Vasha.  
"Well, I don't have any experience at leading so instead of taking command I'll be joining your team. Bardock will remain in command and I will follow his orders as if they were the kings.  
"And why is an elite so interested in training Bardock anyway? Why don't you go train your other elites if you're so good." Vasha says.  
Unfortunately, some people have more in born talent than others. Everyone can reach the same level of power with training, but some will find it easier than others to reach those levels. Bardock has inborn talent. Others could be trained to the strength I need them to reach, but only someone with inborn talent will reach it fast enough to be of any use. Are there any other questions?  
Bardock stands up. "I have one. Just how do you know who I am? You aren't on the databases and I sure don't know you."  
Gohan nods his head. "I was wondering if you would ever ask that. Everything will be explained on the way."  
"On the way?" Bardock asks.  
"Yes. The king has assigned us to clear out planet Velcomm. They have been developing biological weapons that they plan to use against us. We are to go there and clear out all living life forms. Well... all sentient ones anyway." Gohan said.  
Gohan and the others begin to head toward the loading bay. "I'll fill you all in on my abilities while we travel. I'll let Bardock decide whether I should work with someone or go handle a quadrant of Velcomm on my own." Getting into the pods, they put in the destination codes for Velcomm and the ships blast off.  
  
AN: I wanted to type up more but I don't have time. The computers were down and this is the first time I had access t it for a while. 


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. The computers are still on the fritz so I have to type a little at a time. That's also why the chapter is so short. I think you'd rather have a short chapter than wait for another two or three weeks. (I hate it when the computer guys here try to update things. Everything was fine before they started messing with things.) Oh, and does anyone know how to get Microsoft Word to show the bold when it's uploaded to ff.net? It will help if someone can let me know.  
  
Arthain: I know the bit about ki was obvious, but I've seen several fanfic authors have to explain that to people for some reason (newbies I guess) so I thought it would be better to just put it in there instead of having to deal with several people asking me an obvious question.  
  
Others who reviewed: I only mention people who had specific questions that I didn't answer via e-mail, seeing as I have only a few chances to type before the computer acts up. If I didn't answer you please e-mail me again as a lot of my mail was deleted by a glitch on aol... But thanks everyone for your reviews!  
  
Narrator's POV  
For the first day everyone is asleep thanks to the sleeping gas that is automatically released once launch is initiated. On the second day, they awake. After their initial grogginess, the team begins to question Gohan.  
Bardock is the first to speak. "So Gohan. What is our objective?"  
It takes a minute for Gohan to answer since he isn't used to the gas yet and so he's still groggy unlike everyone else. "Purge. Velcomm is supposed to try and launch an attack against Corman-sei. The king has just created an alliance with them. They are to give us technology for protection. We are to destroy each and every Velconian on the planet. Then we are to retrieve their information from the computers and take it back to Vegeta-sei, so that others can eliminate any Velconians currently in space.  
Bardock lifts his eyebrows in surprise. "A purge eh? The rarest and most dangerous type of mission. (Remember, Frieza hasn't taken over yet. They don't just go around purging people for no reason. That also means that since they haven't been fighting all over the universe, they aren't as strong as they were during the Bardock special. That's why I said that everyone was over 500 and not 750 or 1000.) Why would the king have assigned this particular mission to us?"  
Gohan chuckles to himself. "He wants to see my potential. We sparred but sparring isn't the same as a real situation. Normally he would put me in the easiest first and work his way up seeing that I wasn't raised by Saiyans, but purging missions come up rarely so he figured that it would be best for me to do it now instead of waiting a few years."  
"So Gohan. You said you were leaving me in charge regardless of you class. Therefore I'm going to need to know what type skills you have." Bardock says.  
Nodding Gohan begins to tell them what he can do. "I have several abilities. I'm telepathic and telekinetic, I'm a skilled scout and/or messenger, I can read minds (like Goku did to Krillen on Namek with the hand on the head), and I have the ability to sense power-levels without a scouter. I have to use a scouter for a while though until I can put numbers to what I'm sensing. Otherwise I'll just be able to say this person is three times stronger than that person, or this person is stronger or weaker than the other person. An actual number however, would be much more useful. I'm also excellent with technology. My best use however is as a warrior."  
Bardock raises his eyebrow in surprise at the amount of abilities Gohan has but does not revel his surprise to the other. (Remember, they are in separate pods and even though they are close, a commander should never show surprise otherwise his soldiers might panic. While they obviously wouldn't panic in this situation, it is automatic to him to hide emotions like that by now.) "Alright. When we land Gohan and Vasha are to take the sun side of the planet, and Torna will take the moon side with me. Remember, we want their technology as well as the knowledge of who their contact was. Their technology is not sufficient to come up with a biological weapon capable of damaging us. They must've gotten it from someone else. Be prepared for artificial ki beams from the major cities. Also, there is one formidable warrior on the planet. He has a power-level of 15,000. They said you are 20,000 so you will be handling him Gohan. Vasha, once Gohan intercepts the warrior, I want you to stand back and let him fight. The only aid you are to give is to keep the weaklings off his back so he can't be distracted. Understood everyone?" Everyone gives their consent and they brace themselves for impact.  
Moments after they land. The attack begins. As agreed, Gohan and Vasha form one team, while Bardock and Torna form the other. The Velconians are blue, covered with scales and have a football shaped head. (Picture a blue and scaly Pui-Pui. He's the guy Vegeta fried in Babidi's ship.)  
Wave after wave of Velconians attack the Saiyans. But with an average power-level of 250, they aren't much of a threat. Suddenly all of the scouters go off. Speaking through their scouters, Bardock yells instructions to Gohan. "It's him! Go now!"  
Gohan doesn't bother to reply. He zooms off to the power he senses ignoring anyone in his way. Those who refuse to move are killed by his raging aura. Bardock and Torna have finished the much less populated moon side of the planet, and head towards Vasha and Gohan to help keep the weaker Velconians from interrupting the fight Gohan will soon enter.  
Gohan is flying over the city when the ground erupts from under him. This Velconian is much larger than the others, and tops Gohan by a head. Immediately Gohan punches him in the stomach, only to be kick away like he was nothing. 'I'm an idiot, I forgot to power up a little. Damn! That just lost me the first attack.' Gohan thinks to himself. Powering up to 20,000 Gohan rushes in the Velconian throws out a fist. Gohan grabs his arm, swings behind him and uses his other arm to place him in a chokehold. "Why do you want to kill the Saiyans!" he screams in universal. He Velconian curses Gohan and powers up, breaking free of the hold Gohan had on him.  
'Damn. Guess they were wrong. He's around 35,000. As Torna and Vasha take out the last Velconian they look towards Gohan silently wondering if they should use the moon technique that Bardock created not long ago. Gohan shakes his head violently. 'They may not like me yet but they'll still back me up against anything not Saiyan. Hmph. Saiyan to the end.' The Velconian takes advantage of this distraction to slam Gohan into the ground a few times. Gohan gets up angry. His face twisted into a mask of rage, he powers up to 40,000. As the numbers on the others scouters start to rise rapidly, the others all look on in awe, all thinking the same question. 'Just how strong is this guy?'  
Reaching 40,000, Gohan stops powering up. He doesn't want to reveal his true power just yet. At least, not to anyone but Bardock. Besides, he'll have to upgrade their scouters if he wants them to be able to go past that without exploding. (AN: Back to the fight...) At 40,000 the freaks punches are ridiculously easy to dodge. It seems that he relies more on strength and speed than skill. Too bad Gohan's faster and stronger. Grabbing him by the leg, Gohan swings him around a few times before releasing him in the direction on a few mountains. Gohan then zanzoukens in front of the freak and hits him with an uppercut to give him some altitude.  
Bardock's POV  
'What is he? I can barely see him!? Could he be a... Super Saiyan? Wha- ? Where'd he go? Wha-? How'd get in front of him that fast!? Just bang an uppercut, then bang a two handed fist in the back!'  
Gohan's POV  
After slamming him into the ground, I finish him with my trademark attack. "Masenko... ha!"  
It's much weaker than I'm used to using, but it'll finish the job.  
Narrator's POV  
After a large explosion, the Velconian is dead. The Saiyans aren't used to explosions this powerful so the winds knock them back before they plant their feet. After the explosion Bardock has a look of shock on his face. "Kami Gohan! They said you were 20,000 where'd 40 come from!?  
Gohan blushes and does a Son Grin. Well... I, uh, kinda, held back when they tested me.  
Vasha immediately looks at him with renewed suspicion. "Why would you do that? It's well known that we need strong warriors. The king may consider it a secret, but everyone knows that thing with him and Frieza aren't going well. It's either war or he gives in."  
Gohan is even more embarrassed by the answer he is about to give. "Well, to be honest, there are sluts in every race, even ours. I didn't want them to be all over me because of my power. I don't want to be used for status."  
Torna is quick to laugh. "An elite who doesn't want to be bothered by the women! Never thought any elite would be any good though. I still can't believe it."  
Gohan simply blushes at Torna's comment. "Well, I guess I'm not like the rest of them. If I find a mate, it will be the mate for me. I don't intend to go through several women before finding my life mate."  
Bardock looks at Gohan in surprise. "You actually want to find your life mate? Most don't. The just can't help it when they do... Alright. We could probably convince him to keep it a secret... But he has to know."  
Gohan nods in understanding. "I know."  
Bardock quickly changes the subject. "Well, our job is done. I got the information we needed while you were clearing out the regular Velconians. Lets go home." They all head to their pods, and blast off for Vegeta-sei. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
Bond  
/telepathy/

"Damn it Vasha will you just shut up!" Bardock yells.

"Why should I? Everything we know about him could be a lie! You **don't** hold back during a test! Especially when the king orders it!" Vasha says angrily.

Gohan, sick of the arguing, speaks up. "Vasha you've been arguing the whole way here. Now you shut up and listen. I am **much** stronger than what you saw. If I didn't hold back when I fought the king, I could've **accidentally** killed him. The reason that the king trusts me is **because** I could kill him if I wanted! I **don't want** to be a ruler. I don't know anything about ruling, and I don't want the responsibility. Unfortunately, you don't seem to understand that if I was as bad as you think I would just kill you all and be done with it. I **don't** need any of you. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't kill without reason. I **must** have a reason or I **won't** kill. That's why we will only be assigned purges like the last one where the race being purged is trying to kill another race."

Vasha immediately barks out a laugh. "There! You see? He's proved it himself. What kind of Saiyan has reservations about killing? Sure we don't kill mercilessly, (not yet anyway since Frieza isn't here yet) but if the king says kill we don't hold back. You however seem to only kill when** your **beliefs are justified."

Gohan finally ends it. "The king allows me to choose my missions. If you wish to question his judgment, then go talk to him. Until then, leave me alone. Bardock, I need to talk to you in private." Bardock dismisses them and Gohan starts flying towards the palace, Bardock not far behind.

As they approach the gates, the elites snicker at Bardock. /Pathetic. He's a Second class and from the testing, his mates gonna have a third class. I knew it was too good to be true when his son came out to be a first class. I bet it'll be all downhill from here./

His partner chuckles before responding. /Probably can't even control oozaru. No wonder he has that scar on his face. He was too **weak** to hold off the enemy before a **woman** killed it for him./

Gohan, after his training with Piccolo is much better at his mental control than any of the other Saiyans and easily picks up their conversation. /If you persist in degrading my family you will have the honor of challenging him. **After** I've finished training him of course./

The two guards quickly shut up but can't help but think to themselves that Bardock has to rely on others to back him up. It never occurs to them that Gohan shouldn't have ever been able to hear their conversation in the first place. (At least according to what they've been taught.)

As they head into the restricted areas, Gohan has to place his thumb against several doors before they can proceed to his room. As they head down the Hall of History Gohan feels his blood rush at the sight of the weapons. His hands itch to take them down and use them in a bloody battle. 'Man, Vegeta was right. Being around all these Saiyans really does bring out more of my Saiyan instincts. Hmph. Oh well, if I'm going to survive here I **need** to be more Saiyan than I was taught by my father.'

When they get inside Gohan's room, Gohan jesters for Bardock to sit down. "What I have to tell you is very important. I really don't think that I should tell you this early, but deception was never one of my methods. I may withhold the truth but with you it would almost be like telling a direct lie if I didn't let you know."

Meanwhile, Bardock is sitting there looking utterly confused. Seeing the look on Bardock's face, Gohan continues. "I'm, well, I'myourgrandson."

Bardock's face is now even more confused than before. What could have caused Gohan to act the way he is? Is he sick or something? (Remember, Saiyans don't show emotions therefore they haven't really experienced nervousness in a long time.) "What?"

"I'm your grandson." Gohan says.

Bardock looks at Gohan the way one would look at a crazy person. "You're my grandson. Riiight. I'll umm, be going now." 'I'd better get the hell out of here. Who knows what this guy might do.'

Gohan moves in front of the door. "Wait. Here me out. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm really your grandson from the future. I can prove it."

Bardock cocks an eyebrow. "How?"

Gohan thinks for a while before coming up with an acceptable answer. "By showing you something that could only be obtained in the future. The Legendary. Besides, it does explain how I got so strong. We all know that each generation is stronger than the last. (As a whole not as individuals otherwise Goku wouldn't have been born a third class.) In the next two generations we Saiyan will get much stronger. The king is going to be forced to create a contract with a being known as Frieza. He is immensely powerful. I could defeat him, but if I did I might change the past and create a time loop. So here's what I'm going to do, I was told by Prince Vegeta about you. It seems that you suddenly got stronger around the time Frieza decided to… I can't tell you that either, damn! Well, suffice to say that you suddenly got stronger. The only thing I can think of that got you as strong as you were would be training. Therefore I am going to train you but not too much. However, there is one thing I **am** going to change. I will not allow the Saiyan race to die! I'll have to have the king ban us from leaving the planet for a while to keep up the illusion, but it'll be worth it. I hope."

After hearing the last few sentences of Gohan's speech he leaps out of his chair. "What do you mean the Saiyan race will die? What are you talking about?"

Gohan looks Bardock in the eye. "You want to stop the Saiyan race from dying? Then I'm going to need your help. As you no doubt already know the king has commissioned you to help me and several other scientists build a training room that can block off energy signals so that they cannot be read by a scouter from the outside of the room. Eventually, we're going to need one to cover the whole planet. So what you need to do is invent some kind of machine that makes a field that does what is necessary so that when the time comes we can simply expand it. Also, I need a hologram large enough to cover the planet and the surrounding area for thousands of miles with a holographic image of the planet suddenly exploding and breaking apart. Then it will show pieces of the planet simply drifting around in space. Otherwise I'll have to let us die rather than create a temporal paradox, thus possibly destroying the very fabric of time in this dimension. So, Bardock, are you going to sit there and interrogate me when the king trusts me or are you going to start helping me out so your training can begin? Because even if I am crazy like you think, would you take that chance and doom your whole race if I'm not crazy and telling the truth? Besides, the sooner you finish that field, the sooner you will get to see the legendary.


	5. Chapter Four

'thoughts'  
"talking"  
Bond  
/telepathy/

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. As I said before I had graduation. But after that I got a virus which I just got rid of. (God I hate my brothers and sisters when they mess with my computer.) So here you are finally with an update. After today it should be updated one a week or every two at the least.

**Chapter Four**

"Alright Gohan." Bardock says. "I'll make what you want, but when the time comes, if you don't prove yourself to be what and who you say you are, I swear I'll find a way to kill you."

Gohan smirks. "Of course. And don't think I'm just humoring you. I know that it doesn't always take strength to kill someone. So, when are we going to get started?"

At this Bardock get a questioning look on his face. "We?"

Gohan nods firmly. "We. I happen to be great at science. A genetic trait I got from you no doubt. Oh, and as further proof of who I am, two things. First, that technique you're working on that simulates moonlight **is** possible and will make you go down in the Saiyan records for all time, and second, your mate Celipa is going to decide to call the baby Kakarott. Or was it you who came up with the name...? I don't remember. Anyway, that's what you both finally decided on. As for Radditz, I would train him but he has a destiny to fulfil that help my father defeat Freiza. I dare not help him. If I change history who knows what would happen."

Bardock looks at Gohan sith a little skeptically, but seems satisfied for the time being. "We dicided on Kakarott yesterday before the mission. And **I** thought it up. As for the technique, I already perfected it, I just haven't shown it to anyone yet."

Gohan nods understandingly. "I see. Well, since you were dead before I was born, I never met you so I only had the date it was official to go by. Though I guess as the ultimate proof I could show it to you when I show you the Legendary..."

Bardock raises and eyebrow. "And if the Saiyan race was dead as you claim than how do you know the technique?" he asks suspiciously.

"Because Vegeta knew it. Prince Vegeta, that is. He and my father Kakarott, dad's brother Radditz, and Vegeta's trainer Nappa, were the only Saiyans to survive. My father was sent to Chikyuu by you to prevent his death after you learned of Vegeta-sei's impending destruction, and the others were kept by Freiza as purgers. With so few of us left, Vegeta really had no choice but to hang out with us 'third class bakas' especially after Radditz and Nappa died. Don't worry about Radditz though, it is possible to bring someone back from the dead. We discovered a way on Chikyuu and I can have him resurrected after his death. As a matter of fact, I **can** train him! There is a technique that allows you to create a living double of yourself. It only has as much power as you give it and does what you tell it to. I can have him create the double with only as much power as he had before I trained him and it can die in his place! Perfect. He will be included in our training sessions after the energy field is complete."

Bardock looks at Gohan questioningly. "Why train Radditz now? The training he'll get normally will be all he can handle right now. Besides, he'll get left behind since the rest of us have such a large head start on him in terms of both power and skill."

Gohan shakes his head. "You're forgetting how powerful I am. You are only a few thousnad stronger than Radditz. I could get him as strong as you in a week. As for skill, he'll pick that up easily since I'm going to be teaching you skill as well."

Now Bardock looks angry. "Teaching **me** skill! Now listen here Gohan. You may be more powerful than me, but I have seen more battles than you ever have. I may not be at your level in power, but in skill I don't doubt that I could teach you a few things!"

"Bardock, I'm not insulting you. I'm sure if we sparred at the same level with both of us using the Saiyan style of fighting you would beat me. But, if I sparred against you at a powerlevel weaker than you and I used all the different styles I know I would easily defeat you. I know everything my father knew and more. And he mastered 15 different types of martial arts in his lifetime. I know three more than that. I know the Saiyan style that Vegeta taught me, the style Freiza's men use which he also taught me, and the Namekian style that my friend and trainer Piccolo taught me. Not to mention several techniques that I picked up here and there like the split form technique I told you about. Now, calm down so we can get to work."

Bardock continues grumbling slighty under his breath, but knows that Gohan is right. Crossing his arms and 'hmph'ing (what is that called again?) he follows Gohan to his private lab where they begin trying to figure out how to create the field they need while setting the other scientists to creating the hologram. Meanwhile Freiza arrives and begins negotiating with K. Vegeta on their contract.


	6. Chapter Five

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
Bond  
_Telepathy_

**Chapter Five**

"AH HAH!" Gohan yells.

"What is it!? I'm trying to sleep! It's two in the morning!" Bardock says ready to blast the entire project to the next dimension for the trouble its been giving him. He's been stuck on how to get the one flaw they had since the beginning for three months already and Celipa is getting tired of him sleeping in the lab.

Gohan comes running over to Bardock's makeshift bed. "I did it! I figured out how to stop the ripples in the field!"

Bardock leaps out of bed instantly awake. "What!?"

"Yes!" Gohan says his face shining with pride. The problem wasn't in the programming at all! We were looking in the wrong place from the start! The problem was in the wires!"

"WHAT!?" Bardock yells instantly enraged. "You mean you had me wasting my time looking through programming that I **told** you was perfect!?"

Gohan instantly does the Son Grin. "Hahaha. Ummm, yeah?"

Bardock lunges at Gohan and a short spar ensues. After Bardock calms down he finally asks Gohan what the problem was.

"Remember when I fixed the metal in the scouter because the reason they would overheat and explode was because there wasn't enough coolant material?**1** Well, the same thing happened with the wires! They were so hot that it caused the energy to be dispersed incorrectly. Once we have the wires re-done with my new plans, the machiene should work perfectly!"

"That's excellent." Bardock says. "The talks haven't been going well betweem the king and Freiza lately. It seems that the contract is going to be signed today. The sooner you start training my team and Radditz the better.

Gohan immediately spins around and looks stares at Bardock in shock. "Today! Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Bardock says. "I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't."

Gohan bites his lip for a moment while thinking over a few things. "...Alright. Pass the plans on to someone else. I guess it's a good thing that I already built the GR. Call Radditz and the rest of the team over on the scouter. We start now."

Bardock winces at Gohan before his face quickly returns to it's normal stoic form. 'Jeez, the kids got me expressing feelings now! I knew it was infectious!' Clearing his throat he speaks. "Actually, we can't. The machiene necessary to create the field won't be ready for a week or two. So while we wait for the techies to finish building the machiene we have to head back to Velcomm."

"Velcomm?" Gohan asks looking at Bardock questioningly.

"Of course. Where else do you think you could power-up where there is no life for miles in any direction to sense the power? The only ones who could sense it would be Freiza's computers and it's far enough away from Vegeta-sei to keep suspicion away from us."

Gohan looks thoughtful. "...Alright. Let's go."

**1** I'm having it where Vegeta-sei has a material that absorbs heat from the things around it and that acts as a coolant in most of their machienes.

**AN:** I'm getting a partial block on this fic for a little bit. I changed it from my origional draft and I'm trying to figure out how to mix the new stuff with my old draft before I update... Review!


	7. Chapter Six

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
Bond  
_Telepathy_

**Chapter Six**

**Arthain:** I hope you like this so far. Read your e-mail I sent you something.

**Trunk's Brat Baby:** I believe I answered this earlier in another chapter but just in case I didn't… The time chamber gave Gohan four years in this fic instead of the one year in the show. He went in twice once with Goku and once with Vegeta. This was done to make him older and so he would learn about the Saiyans from Vegeta. Gohan is 19 and since I don't know his birthday he will become 20 whenever I feel like writing a birthday chapter.

**Everyone else:** You guys didn't have any specific comments or questions, but thanks for your reviews and I hope you guys stick with me. It was your reviews that gave me the inspiration I needed to get past my block!

**AN:** Hey guys! Finally figured out what to do with this fic! So as payment for you waiting so long, my next chapter will be the longest yet! Oh! And for those of you waiting for a fight, Frieza will meet his demise **very** shortly. Maybe even the next chapter. Who knows? By the way, I haven't seen the Bardock special so I don't know anything about any relationships Vasha and Torna might have with anyone so they are officially going to end up with characters of my choice. Not to mention that in this fic King Vegeta needs a mate… Also if you wanted to be added to my mailing list for updates on my fics, e-mail me at LunasMeow at with the story or stories abbreviated titles in the subject line. Ex: OLC (One Last Chance), FTLP (From Times Long Past), and AH (Ancient History). I know you're all waiting for the fic so I'll shut up now...

**Vegeta-sei**

Bardock assembles the team and they meet Gohan at the launch pad.

"Why is **he** here?" Vasha says loudly.

"He is a part of this team Vasha, whether you like it or not." Bardock says.

"Hmph!" Vasha says crossing her arms in front of her.

Gohan looks at Vasha and raises an eyebrow. "Why so sore? Weren't you the one who was so anxious to see my power? I thought you couldn't wait to prove that I wasn't a Super Saiyan?"

Vasha glares at Gohan, her eyes flashing as she speaks. "Well if that's why we're here then let's hurry up and get this over with! I can't wait to see how you explain your story to Bardock when you can't become a Super Saiyan."

Gohan merely smirks, shakes his head, and climbs aboard the pod. Everyone else enters their pods and when they are all settled, the ships take off for Velcomm.

**Hours Later at Velcomm-sei**

As the pods land, the sound echoes throughout the planet. This once healthy planet is now almost completely dead on the surface. A single continent remains untouched. Luckily for the people buying it, the Saiyans didn't damage much of the land **under** the top layer. It shouldn't be too hard to introduce life to the land underneath.

Gohan is the first to emerge from his pod. Stepping forward, he turns and faces the other pods watching the others emerge.

As the others step out Vasha is the first to speak. "Well? Show us the power of the Super Saiyan. I'll be the first to laugh when you can't."

"Hmph. I'll be the one laughing Vasha. And it'll be at your face when you see my power." Gohan says. "Oh, and you might want to turn off your scouters unless you want them to explode in your faces."

Torna snorts but turns off his scouter like everyone else. "Now hurry up and show us your so-called 'power'."

'I must admit, I think he's lying myself. But he does look like Celipa...' Bardock thinks to himself.

As he powers up, the ground shakes. He could jump into SSJ quickly, but he goes slow for effect. Tiny pieces of rock begin to float in the air. His hair sways in an unseen wind. After a few moments of the Gohan decides it's going a little **too** slow, so he crouches and balls his fists.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan's aura instantly springs to life and begins flaring around violently. Hurricane winds instantly arise and the other Saiyans have to dig their feet into the ground to stop themselves from blowing away. His hair begins to flicker. Black, gold, black, gold, black, gold. Thunder booms and lightning strikes the ground. And in a blaze of power, a golden aura surrounds Gohan and his hair becomes a steady gold.

Vasha, Torna, and Bardock all stand in shocked silence. Never in their wildest dreams did they think that they would ever see a Super Saiyan of Legend. The power is so immense that they can somehow **feel** it.**1** Bardock is the first to speak. "I... he... my..." If you can call that speaking anyway. Torna's jaw hangs wide open and his legs are shaking. Not from fear, just shock. Vasha on the other hand just takes one step back, and another, and another. Gohan focuses on her first.

"So Vasha, what have you to say now? I believe that you were the one how protested the most about me not being a Super Saiyan. And yet here you are, not saying a word, just steadily backing up." Gohan says with a sneer.

Vasha is still staring at Gohan with a look of sheer disbelief on her face when Torna comes over and gives her a light slap on the cheek. The contact snaps her out her state of shock and she nods her 'thanks'**2** at Torna before stepping towards Gohan. She looks at Bardock before speaking and turns her face back to Gohan after Bardock nods his assent.

"Gohan." She says steeling her voice so it doesn't crack. "I have wrongfully accused you and as such have insulted your honor. Honor requires me to apologize though it is by no means an easy thing to do so. I... am sorry." A shiver runs down her spine as the words hated by every Saiyan come out of her mouth.

Gohan seeing her utter horror at having had to apologize as well as her complete embarrassment (though she hides it well) suddenly finds himself unable to be angry at her for doubting him anymore.**3** Knowing from his time taking lessons from Vegeta that any kind words would just be a further embarrassment, he nods his head, accepting her apology. A moment later his head snaps up and the 'oh shit' look is on his face. "We have to get out of here."

Everyone is thrown off balance by the statement. "What?" They ask.

"Frieza is on his way. I still can't be sure whether or not I can kill him because I could either be in a different dimension or my own and if I'm in my own I dare not change the timeline without taking precautions." Gohan says.

Torna looks at Gohan for a moment before speaking. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that all this time we've been waiting for the Legendary Super Saiyan to appear, and now we definitely need one if Frieza is as powerful as you say he is, but because you can't change things it doesn't matter now that we have one?"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it." Gohan says. "Besides, you have a few years before Frieza decides to destroy the planet. By then my machines will be ready so you all won't have to die. That is if I don't discover that I'm not in my dimension so I can kill Frieza myself. I do owe him one after all."**4**

Bardock lets out an annoyed growl. "Great and after his scanners picked up that power you're emitting he's probably worried about the threat. Alright, everyone in the pods! We have to get out of here before Frieza gets here or he'll know that the Saiyan were behind this. So far he doesn't have access to out records yet so he won't know who cleared this planet. But we've got to hurry or he'll see our pods and follow us."

**1.)** Remember they can't sense ki yet so to them this is unbelievable.

**2.)** I put that in parenthesis because as we all know Saiyans don't 'thank' anyone unless it is something extremely dire that they or someone they cared about (mate, children, etc.) was saved from. Or something like that.

**3.)** After all, he's not completely Vegetized. He's still got some Son in there.

**4.)** Frieza nearly killed Piccolo and while Gohan **did** beat him up a bit, he didn't kill him.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
Bond  
/telepathy/ 

**AN:** Well, here's my promised update. I know I said this will be my longest chapter, but the idea of the masters (that's below in the fic) just hit me while I was typing. I really want the attack on Vegeta sei by Frieza in a chapter of it's own so that will be next. Hope you don't mind gore because I'm gonna tear Frieza to tiny little shreds.

**Arthain:** Thanks for allowing me to use your character.

**Everyone:** Anyone who hasn't read Arthain's fics, I suggest you do. His finished story starts with 'The Saiyan War', and ends with 'Revenge'. Id #'s are 982432, and 982435 respectively. They show who Arthain is, and I will be using his character, so even though he will have different origins in my fic, it's still a nice base of info as this is the original authors character. His other fic 'The Consequences of the Mistake' is good too. Id# is 1726010. Both stories are Gohan based.

**One of Frieza's Planets**

A tear opens up in the sky. Two powerful beings come through, one with a look of insanity in his eyes and another younger person standing behind him. Looking around the older one smiles before charging up a blast in his palm and firing on a silver city not far away.

The city, with its tall buildings and wide streets, is easy prey for the attackers. When an Ice jin comes out of one of the buildings, he looks around in a rage. "Who dares attack one of King Cold's planets!?" Then seeing the attackers, his eyes widen. "You- You're Saiyans!"

The two beings smirk and crack their knuckles, and the battle begins.

**Velcomm Area**

Everyone is silent during the trip home since Frieza could pick up any communication between the pods, and his psychic slaves could pick up any telepathic communication. Fortunately, they manage to get out before Frieza arrives.

When Frieza lands on the planet he instantly knows that whoever destroyed the planet was powerful. This was one of his planets after all, and they were developing a weapon to be used against the Saiyans should they refuse to join him or if they did join and became a problem in the future.

'But who could destroy it? The strongest warrior on this planet had a power level of 35,000... No one around here is that strong. Not even the Saiyan and they're the strongest around here. Unless... the legend is true! A Super Saiyan has emerged! No... it can't be. It must be something else. There is no proof that a Super Saiyan has ever existed. My imagination must be running away with me again. Still, perhaps I should speed things up with the Saiyan. If they did destroy the warrior I had stationed here then perhaps they'll be more useful to me than I thought.'

An aide runs up to Frieza interrupting his thoughts. "My Lord! King Cold is on the line!"

Frieza's eyes narrow at the news. 'Father...? What could he possibly want from me?' He nods absent mindedly at the aide he walks back into his ship and answers the call. Immediately he is faced with an enraged Cold. "What is the meaning of this Frieza!?"

Taken by surprise, Frieza takes a step back at the venom in his father's voice. "What are you talking about? The meaning of what?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Frieza! Sending one of those disgusting monkeys of yours to attack on of my planet! And then, you had the nerve to train it to be powerful enough to defeat my favorite concubine who was watching it for me! I knew one day you would challenge me for the throne, but you've made your move too soon! I'm still strong yet boy! The weakening of old age won't begin for another hundred years. It's a shame really. You were quite the prodigy. My chosen heir."

Frieza's main aide who happens to be in the room looks over at Frieza. He seems to be in a state of shock. Looking at the view screen he does the only thing he can to save Lord Frieza's life and his own.**1** "But my Lord Cold, we don't run the Saiyans yet! The have yet to agree or disagree to my Lord Frieza's contract!"

Hearing this Cold takes another look at his son. "Hmph. Pathetic. They should have been under his thumb weeks ago. When he snaps out of his current state, tell him I want him to continue with the Saiyan. I have some... business to take care of in the southern quadrant. We'll pretend that we don't know what happened, and when I return we are going to storm the planet with his brother Cooler. Tell him to be ready."

"Yes my Lord!" The aide replies. Sneering, Cold ends the transmission.

**Vegeta** **sei**

The pods land heavily, being terribly worn from several dangerous maneuvers that were necessary to evade Frieza. Almost immediately after landing the Saiyans step out of their pods.

Vasha and Torna are not quite sure how to treat Gohan considering the fact that what he said seems to be true making him Bardock's grandson. Most of all, Bardock is confused at how to treat him. Unfortunately they don't have time to stay away until they figure that out because Gohan has other plans.

"Bardock, Torna, Vasha, I want you to come with me. If we are going to remain a team, you need to get stronger. I can't go around fighting with you if I have to worry about a stray energy blast killing you by accident." Gohan says.

Bardock at Gohan with a confused look on his face. "But Gohan, they couldn't have made a GR in one day, it's not possible."

Gohan shakes his head at Bardock while the others wonder what a GR is. "No Bardock, the GR prototype is good enough to train in for now. It won't overload until we get around 125-150G's. At your current strength, that's more than enough. Besides, I'll need you to be as strong as possible just in case Frieza does realize that only a Super Saiyan could have such a power level in this part of the universe. If he does, he'll come after us and I'll need you to handle his weaker warriors while I take on him and the Ginew force. And while I'm on the subject, I might as well warn you about two members on Frieza's elite force. The short ugly green guy can freeze time around a specific target by holding his breath, and the purple captain can switch bodies with an opponent, so if the green guy starts to suck in air, blast him if I don't and if you see a beam coming from the purples guy's mouth or if he screams "change now" make sure you hit the beam with one of your own so it doesn't hit anyone."

Vasha steps forward. "Just how powerful do you think that we can become? With your training we may be able to become powerful under you training, but I doubt that we'll ever be anywhere near you."

"Not quite." Gohan says shaking his head. "I'm sure I could get you all to **at least** Super Saiyan in time. Your rank from birth doesn't actually have any effect on your potential. That's why my father ended up so powerful when he was born the weakest 3rd class ever.**2** Because he didn't know anything about limits, he didn't accept that he couldn't be stronger. If you can't believe it yourself, you'll never be able to use the power even if it's there. Now, with the short amount of time we will have until Frieza comes, you probably won't be Super Saiyans but you will be strong enough to handle his stronger henchmen. Not to mention the stronger you get, the longer it takes for you to reach a new level. You guys will probably reach the second level before I find a fourth **if** there is one." Before they can say anything in response, Gohan flies off towards the palace and they have no choice but to follow.

Once they arrive at the palace, Gohan immediately leads them to his quarters. Having never been in the palace before except perhaps to go directly to the throne room, they stare in awe at the immense amount of weapons in the Hall of History. While they look at the weapons careful not to show their emotions on their faces Gohan realizes something. 'Those weapons have been constantly being infused with ki for thousands of years. With the tiny amount of ki the slaves possess, they don't get much stronger, but if you take into account the amount of time they were being enhanced, and daily at that... Those weapons alone could probably cause damage to me if I was in my SSJ2 form! Not to mention a weakling like Frieza... Of course!'

"Guard!" Gohan says suddenly. An elite immediately runs to Gohan and salutes before standing at attention. "Tell the King that I must meet with him as soon as he can get free. It is a matter of supreme importance. He will know what it's about."

The guard salutes once more before running off to find the King.

Meanwhile Gohan starts heading back to his room before pausing suddenly. The others all look at each other wondering why he stopped. "I just thought of something." Gohan says. "If I'm going to have to teach you **and** the masters**3** how to sense ki, I might as well show you all at once. But I can't have them knowing about the GR just yet so we'll have to use the freelancer's training room." Summoning another guard, he has him issue an announcement summoning all of the masters to the freelancer's training facility. As the guard leaves the Hall, Gohan turns back the way they came as he went past the special training room a little earlier.

**Free** **lance Training Center**

As the masters assemble Gohan and the others stand in front of the masters, Gohan notices that they seem irritated. Searching their surface thoughts he senses that while they respect him for being powerful, they are full of contempt at the thought of him being able to teach **them** something when they're the teachers. Looking at the others in his team, Gohan sighs before sending them a telepathic message. /This is going to go down badly. They don't like the fact that I dare to presume to be able to teach them something. It won't be until I show them several useful techniques that they'll respect me as not just a warrior, but as a teacher as well./

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Gohan says stepping forward. "I know that you all respect me as a warrior. But I also know that you don't respect me as a trainer. That's ok. You don't know my capabilities in training like you do in fighting. Actually, when it comes to training, you're probably better at it than me considering you do it every day. I don't claim to be a better trainer than any of you. I just have several techniques that need to be taught to the rest of our race and the best way to do that is to show them to you. I have several interesting techniques, but right now I'll only show you the ones that can be picked up quickly. I don't have the time I'd need for you to pick up the better ones. So I'm going to introduce one technique to you today. It is the ability to sense power-levels without a scouter. The great part of this ability is that by sensing power-levels, you will not only be able to tell how powerful someone is, but who they are as well. This will also help when on dangerous missions because you sense the power before the scouter shows you on the screen. The difference in how fast you know is only a second, but at the speeds we fight that can mean the difference between winning and loosing."

As soon as Gohan mentioned sensing power without a scouter the room was full of whispering voices. After they stop talking, Gohan begins to explain how to sense. "We all know how to use our power, but what does it really feel like? How often do you power up and just sit there feeling out your power instead of reveling in the feel of tremendous energy? That's what you have to do. Gather as much power as you can, and study it intensely. Don't revel at the feel of so much power inside you; explore it. Feel it's every ripple and wave. Feel its texture. Wrap it around yourself. Once you know your own power more intimately than you do your mate, try and feel that of those around you. It will be easier if they are powered up as well. As you get better you will be able to sense even the plants and animals around you. And that's basically it. It's pretty simple once you get the hang of it. It's not like a fighting technique that I can show you over and over until you figure it out. You either get it or you don't. Obviously, the younger you are when you start learning, the easier it is to learn just like with everything else.

However, I believe that we should still use scouters. It will help out enemies believe that we still need them even when we don't, plus it's also good for locating our allies when they are hiding their ki.Not to mention having a visual record of everything you do off world is quite useful. And I'm sure you can all see the obvious benefits of being able to hide your ki from scouters while your allies can still sense you. Oh, and you should pick up how to hide your ki right after learning to sense it."

With that being said, he starts meditating while everyone (including Bardock's team) powers up and starts trying to not only understand their power, but to truly know it as well.

**1.)** Cold would not bother sparing Frieza's personal crew. He would just wipe out his entire faction. The lower down grunts that aren't on Frieza's ship would be spared and absorbed into his army, but Frieza's personal staff would be annihilated.

**2.)** On the Broly movie the Saiyans were comparing Broly to Kakarott and the said "He's nothing compared to Broly. What's his power level 2?"

**3.)** The masters are those who train the young Saiyan children in the art of fighting. On occasion a new special technique is created (such as Bardock's fake moon) and they are the first to learn the new technique so they can teach it to everyone else. They are picked out during training. They are the ones who pick up the different skills and techniques fastest in training. And they are highly prized for their contribution to Saiyan society. If a race wanted to declare instant war on the Saiyans killing a master would a good way to do it. (Of course with the Saiyans being the way they are they wouldn't need a reason but you see my point.)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight  
**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
Bond  
/telepathy/

**AN:** Hello guys! I know it's been quite a while since I last updated, but as I said you don't have to worry! I will **never** drop my fics. I may take a while to update since I work three jobs, but I **will** update. I hate it when a fic is dropped and I swore never to do that to anyone. Too many great fics have been dropped for numerous reasons. Mostly because the writer got writer's block, and instead of waiting for an idea indefinitely, they got sick of waiting and said forget it. So here is your update, and the much awaited death of Frieza.

A week later, when King Vegeta walks into the training center, and is shocked at the sight of all his best trainers sitting there with their power flaring around them, yet doing nothing with it. They couldn't possibly be performing exercises to increase their endurance; they mastered the ability to hold their full power without tiring long ago.

Gohan, sensing the King's entrance, immediately walks over to him. "I think we may have a situation sire."

Vegeta looks at Gohan questioningly wondering what could have happened.

/Sire, it is possible that Frieza will be here within the week. I've sensed him and his father approaching at a phenomenal rate. I unleashed some of my power on the planet Velcomm and Frieza may have picked it up on his scanners. I fear that Frieza knows that a Super Saiyan has arisen once more./ Gohan sends.

The king nods his head thoughtfully before indicating that Gohan should come with him. Vegeta leads Gohan away from the free-lance area and into his personal chambers. "Gohan, what do you plan to do about Frieza?"

Gohan looks down and his shoulders slump. "I honestly don't know. I don't want to try and change the timeline, but at the same time I don't know if I can just stand there and watch as he rips us apart."

Vegeta smirks. "I doubt you could. Well, we'll just have to," Suddenly an explosion blows the room away. If it wasn't for Gohan's ki shield being erected split seconds earlier, the king would now be dead as Recoome leers down at the two Saiyans.

"So this is where the King was hiding. Well, won't Frieza be pleased to see your head on display when I'm done with you." The retarded but powerful Ginew member says. He flies toward Vegeta with his fist outstretched only to find his fist grabbed Bardock's hand.

Unknown to the masters, while they were still getting the hang of sensing ki, Gohan had telepathically sent the method of ki sensing to them. Of course, they weren't going to perfect it until they used it more often, but it saved them considerable time. This gave them time to train in the GR. Bardock and the others managed to get up to 60 G's before the arrival of the Ginew force.

"I don't really think you know what you're dealing with Recoome. Torna! Handle him." Torna rushes forward only to be stopped.

"Hahahahahahaha. Did you really think you could beat me? Guldo here just froze all of you in a time block. You're sitting ducks. Now, keep your eye on the birdie!" As Recoome goes to fire at the three Saiyans, he sees the bluish field of frozen time fade away and soon after a foot impacts with his stomach.

Vasha quickly joins her teammates. "I got rid of that short guy. Where's Gohan?"

Bardock shrugs while Torna heads off to handle Recoome. "I'm not sure. He said something about the timeline changing and him not being able to directly affect it. Something about stability."

Vasha nods before heading off to fight Baata and Jeice. "Think you boys can handle a little girl like me?" She says while licking her lips seductively. The two look at each other before rushing at her in unison.

Captain Ginew is watching the fights as he realizes that Bardock doesn't seem to be interested. Not liking Bardock's apparent disdain for the Ginew force, he heads down to challenge him. "What's wrong with you Saiyan? Afraid to fight my underlings?"

"Not really." Bardock says smirking. "I wanted to see just how pathetic they are compared to my team. So far all I see is a bunch of weaklings. Hopefully you aren't as pathetic as your men."

Ginew's face is twisted with rage. "You dare to challenge me! Prepare to die!"

"Ready to try that again weakling?" Torna asks Recoome.

"Recoome no weakling! I show you! Keep your eye on the birdie!"

Jeice and Baata try to fly at Vasha, but she simply dodges every attack thrown at her. Getting tired of dodging, she stops them in midair with a spinning kick and slams them both to the ground with her elbows.

She simply floats in the air while waiting for them to recover. They both stand and look at her, eyes narrowing in anger. Looking at each other, the nod to each other before flying at her with powerful beams in their hands.

Ginew launches himself towards Bardock and punches at his face only to have his fist go right through it. "What?" he says stopping and looking around.

"Looking for me?" Bardock asks, floating behind Ginew.

Ginew turns around only to receive a downward slash kick that sends him crashing to the ground.

As Recoome fires a tiny red blast packed with power, Torna simply smirks. He watches as the blast gets closer and closer. Recoome begins to laugh thinking that his opponent is a fool for standing there. Then, at the last second, Torna raises his hand. The ball of ki stops before it even touches his palm. As it hovers in front of Torna's palm, he mentally takes control of the energy and fires it back at Recoome.

Seeing his own attack come back at him, Recoome flies away while gathering energy to toss at Torna. Unfortunately, Recoome is so busy keeping ahead of his own blast, that he fails to see Torna fly in front of him and charge a gigantic energy wave. "Da-ku metsubou!**1**" A wave of dark purple energy engulfs Recoome and he is wiped from the face of the planet. "Hmph. Pathetic." Torna smirks at the trails of dark-purple energy that are slowly fading before flying off to watch Bardock fight Ginew.

"Jeice and Baata hurricane attack!" Giant balls of red and blue energy swirl down towards Vasha as Jeice and Baata perform their ultimate attack.

"Hmph." Vasha simply smirks and raises her hands, palms out. "Seishou Kaimetsu." She whispers. For a split second, nothing moves. Then suddenly a sheet of energy envelops Jeice, Baata, and their incoming attack. It wraps around them and slowly shrinks before winking out of existence.

Lowering herself in the air somewhat, Vasha looks around before speeding off towards Bardock.

As Ginew recovers from the slash kick, Bardock senses Frieza's approach. Damn, looks like I don't have time to play with you after all. Oh well, so long Ginew. And before Ginew even has the chance to try and perform a body change, Bardock blasts his out of existence with an energy wave. After the dust clears and there is no trace of Ginew's body, he turns his head to the sky. 'It looks like my true challenge is coming. I hope you're training was enough Gohan…'

**Japanese Translations**  
**1** Da-ku (Dark) Metsubou (Destruction).  
**2** Seishou (Spirit) Kaimetsu (Annihilation).


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine  
**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Bond 

/telepathy/

Frieza smirks as he watches Ginew's body disintegrate. 'So, perhaps this Saiyan will finally bring me a challenge.' As he nears Bardock he studies his face to remember it as one of the few worthy of fighting him.

Bardock looks upwards as Frieza gets ever closer. 'Something's wrong. His ki should feel afraid. Gohan said his greatest fear was that a Super Saiyan would emerge. He doesn't know that Super Saiyans have golden hair and green eyes. No one did. It's been so long that no one remembered that they looked different.'

Frieza suddenly stops directly across from Bardock. Both of the two warriors eye each other down, hands at their sides. Torna and Vasha are just arriving at the scene. "Need some help from your friends Saiyan?" Frieza asks tauntingly, crossing his arms.

Bardock smirks and crosses his arms as well. "No, they're just here to watch."

The other Saiyans of the planet slowly form a circle (albeit a wide one) around the two warriors. Both warriors stare at each other a moment longer before they both faze out. For a moment, all is silent, then, the battle begins.

Cold lands on his once beautiful planet. The sight of it angers him greatly. To think, that the once frozen paradise watched over by his favorite concubine, could be reduced to this. And by two Saiyans at that! The once frozen continents are now merely icebergs in a tremendous ocean. The gigantic dust clouds that have formed from the blasts by the two warriors have created a sort of greenhouse effect and is effectively melting away the last of the ice. With the ground now free from underneath the ice, a slow process has begun that will cause the land to rise.

Cold's body shakes in anger. This planet cost him unimaginable amounts of money to create! It was to be a paradise for him to retire on once his son took over! And now it's ruined! Those idiotic scientists he hired to create this world warned him not to let anyone crack the ice or the internal pressure would cause the continents to rise, and several volcanoes would erupt, causing global warming, ultimately destroying his paradise. Of course, with all the dust clouds caused by the two Saiyans during their rampage, global warming is already taking effect even without the volcanoes. They won't dissipate for days, and by that time the volcanoes will have already finished the job. 'This is much worse than I thought. I thought they were simply attacking, I didn't know they destroyed my entire world!'

Cold's power flickers wildly before flaring out completely. He tosses his head back and roars his anger to the sky. Tiny bolts of power are constantly being expelled from Cold's aura causing random destruction. His eyes are completely white, causing him to look insane. He is standing there for over an hour.

Slowly, Cold regains control of himself. His eyes are fading back to purple and the stray bolts of power are becoming less frequent. "No… I won't loose control… Not now… Those Saiyans will pay for what they've done."

Bardock recovers from an uppercut and stops his uncontrolled flight into the skyline. Looking down at a smirking Frieza, he dives at Frieza and rams him in the gut with his head. Frieza smashes into the ground creating a large body shaped crater. Bardock cups his hands together and begins to chant. "Ka… me… ha… me…" Frieza's hand appears at the tops of the crater as he tries to pull himself out. "Ha!" The famous turtle wave hums as it passes through the air slamming into Frieza just as he is pulling himself out of the ground.

Frieza eyes bulge at the force of the blast. This is by far the most powerful attack the Saiyan has given out yet! Pieces of his skin are vaporized, and his fingers are burning away from the sheer power of the blast. Blood is leaking from his various cuts, and his bruises are severe. After a tremendous effort he manages to deflect the majority of the beam into space, effectively destroying his space ship, and any communications with his father.

Breathing heavily, Frieza lands and sneers at Bardock. "So Saiyan, you think you can defeat me? The most powerful warrior in the universe?" Panting and in serious pain, he manages to form a smirk.

Bardock, floating above Frieza and relatively unharmed, looks down at Frieza with scorn in his eyes. Crossing his arms he says nothing, merely waits for Frieza to continue.

Still smirking, Frieza clenches what's left of his fists and painfully starts gathering his energy. "Fool, you have only seen 50 of my true power. True, I never suspected that a Saiyan would be the one to make me do this but…" Gathering the final buts of his energy together, his body begins to pump up and out.

Bardock frowns as he senses Frieza's power increasing. But his eyes widen as he sees his wounds healing! Because he had Frieza transform as soon as the battle started, he didn't have the knowledge of the healing Ice-jins and other changelings get when moving on to their next form. Had he asked Gohan more about the earlier battles with Frieza instead of only the last, he would have heard the tales of the healing gained with the change.

While he is staring in shock at the healing of all the damage Frieza previously obtained Frieza launches himself at Bardock and spins, slamming his tail into his neck. Bardock falls from the sky barely alive, his neck broken, paralyzed from the neck down.

Torna and Vasha both stare in shock as their comrade and leader falls from the sky in slow motion, apparently dead. For a moment they feel nothing. Then the anger inside them begins to come forth. This is no fast running river of anger, but rather a lave flow pouring down the slopes of a volcano, encompassing all in it's path.

Frieza looks down at Bardock triumphantly only to hear two twin screams of rage. Power, unimaginable power, flows around the to warriors who were previously watching the fight. Power so great that he could actually _feel_ it. Of course, he could cause the same reaction, but these were _two_ warriors causing this occurrence. And Saiyans at that! They were far more powerful than the warrior he had just faced. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he'd have trouble with one of them, let alone two! This wasn't good, but then again, maybe he should've listened to his father and waited for him rather than going off half-cocked on his own. Looked like that stupid Super Saiyan legend was true after all. One Super Saiyan was enough of a threat, but maybe he could hold off until his father returned to reinforce him. That would be his only hope. 'But to think that one of these _monkeys_ could defeat him at 50 power… And then two have two of them almost match _my own_ power…' Snarling he looks up just in time to dodge twin blasts from Torna and Vasha.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten  
**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
Bond  
/telepathy/  
_Emphasis_

As Bardock lies on the ground, his consciousness fading, he feels a great sense of pride and relief as he see the golden aura of the Super Saiyan surround Torna and Vasha.

The two don't even need to look at each other. They have fought together so long that their instincts have adapted to fighting together. They dive down at Frieza from their vantage points in the sky. Vasha reaches him first, corkscrews around a punch that Frieza threw, and kicks him upwards. Torna stops Frieza's ascent with a double handed fist to the head.

Frieza crashes back into the crater that he just made from battling Bardock and is angry that the _monkeys_ keep knocking him into the ground like some common warrior. Deciding to try something different, he doesn't raise himself from the ground, but rather stays underneath the earth. Raising a single finger towards the sky, he begins to charge a death ball.

Torna and Vasha float side by side in the sky high above, waiting for Frieza to show himself. When he doesn't show up after two minutes have passed, they begin to wonder what he has planned, but are not foolish enough to charge into the hole where he could be waiting for them. Crossing their arms, they are determined to wait and deal with whatever the tyrant brings to the fore.

Frieza laughs to himself at the irony of the situation. The monkeys provided the perfect cover for his blast. While they wait above as not to run into an ambush, he is steadily charging the death ball to full power. The crater is so deep that even at full size it is hidden from view to those above. With a confident smirk, he launches the gigantic ball of energy at the two Saiyans.

The two Super Saiyans are shocked at the sheer size of the attack that is coming towards them. Then they both dodge the ball. One shoots over to the left and one to the right. Unfortunately, it is only after this that they see that they cannot allow it to simply go out into space as their moon is directly in it's pathway. Looking at each other and nodding, the two fly upwards, straining to catch up with the power ball. When they catch up to it, Torna gets in front of the ball and strains to hold it back while Vasha fires a beam of energy from the side of the ball hoping to change it's trajectory.

Frieza, seeing his chance, launches himself out of the crater and slams himself into Vasha before she can push it far enough. At the unexpected full force of the power ball, it slips from Torna's hands and resumes it's flight towards the moon. Neither Torna or Vasha are fast enough to catch up with it a second time. Every Saiyan on the planet watches in horror as their most precious possession is about to be destroyed. Suddenly a golden streak of light flies from the sidelines and with a powerful two handed punch, slams the ball to the side sending it flying harmlessly by the moon.

"What!" Shouts Frieza outraged. "Another one!"

"Gohan!" yells Vasha. "Wait, no, that doesn't feel like Gohan. That feels like…" Turning she looks at Torna who is equally shocked. "Impossible…"

The figure comes flying down and stops face to face with Frieza. "You! But- It can't be!"

Crossing his arms, the Saiyan smirks at Frieza full of pride. "Yes Frieza. It is I. Bardock."

**AN:** Short but such an excellent place to finish. And yes, this time I have no excuse. This time it is my fault and no one else's that this chapter is so late. Blame me all you want. But like I said, it may be slow, but it **will** be completed. As for the pairing, well, I already knew who it was going to be when I started this fic, and I think you'll like it. Oh, and dont worry. I'm back on a roll now that I've figured out how Frieza is going to die... I'm starting the next chapter now. (I won't make any promises about when it will be updated, so that I don't end up dissapointing.)


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven  
**

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
Bond  
/telepathy/  
_Emphasis_

"_I killed you!_" Frieza yells at the Saiyan floating in front of him.

"Apparently not." Bardock says with a smirk. The power you faced was only half of what I'm capable of. And that's _before_ I become a Super Saiyan.

Torna and Vasha are both looking on in shock.

"B…Bardock, how?" Vasha stutters.

"A technique Gohan taught me. What? Did you really think that he would allow you to become Super Saiyans and not have me at that level as well? His own grandfather? Ha! If you had become Super Saiyans before me, he would have given me some extra intensive training to get me up to speed."

"I don't care why or how, but I'm going to kill you and this time you won't be coming back!" Frieza screams. "Death Ball!" Apparently he has been charging an energy attack the whole time the Super Saiyans were talking. Smirking as Bardock gets hit with his most powerful attack at point blank range, he waits for the dust to clear so he can see their torn bodies, or better yet, nothing at all. He looks on in glee, only to be disappointed.

Frieza stares in shock at a sight he previously thought impossible. The three Saiyans are covered in a golden aura. Apparently Bardock was powerful to block his attack with only a split second to spare. And not only did he save himself, but he created a ki shield large enough to cover his friends as well!

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE! YOU DARE TO THINK THAT YOU CAN DEFEAT ME! WELL IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!"

Unfortunately for the Saiyans, Frieza wasn't completely accurate when he told them that he was at 50 power before and that his last form was 100. For while he had changed to his final form, he did not go 100 in his final form. And while normally it would take some time for him to ascend to his full power, in his state of rage it only takes a few seconds. As his muscles bulge out to twice the size, he launches himself at Bardock, completely ignoring the other two Super Saiyans.

Bardock blocks as Frieza tries to hit him in the head with a spin kick, but fails to block the tail that follows. As he is sent hurtling down toward the ground Frieza attempts to intercept him with another blow from his tail, but is interrupted by Torna and Vasha. Torna elbows Frieza in the back and Vasha gives him a kick to his stomach, sending the tyrant flying high into the sky.

Frieza and Bardock both regain control of their bodies at the same time. The Three Saiyans regroup and the four warriors hover in the sky staring each other down. They are about to resume their fight when a large, oval shaped spaceship enters the planet. Watching the ship land they wait to see who will exit.

Waiting a moment to increase the tension, the being inside the ship finally steps out.

Frieza instantly smirks in delight. "You're all dead! None of you will be able to stand against us!"

King Cold snaps his head upward towards the source of Frieza's voice. "I thought I told you to wait until I arrived with Cooler to being the attack. Because of your impudence, I was only partway there when I get a message about you being outclassed by these _pathetic_ Saiyans, and that I'd have to bail you out."

Raising himself into the sky he floats next to Frieza and looks over at Bardock and his crew. "So, I see the little Super Saiyan legend wasn't a legend after all. Well, Super Saiyan or not you will pay for the destruction of my planet!" Ripping off his black cape he raises his power to the maximum. "Now the fun truly begins."

**AN:** Another shorty, but I usually don't update this quickly. (As you all know.) However some people were asking for an update so I threw this in. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all. Now I have to hurry and throw in a holiday update on my other fics…


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Advertisement:** "And the Greatest of These" is a must read fanfic by Samuraiko.

**Also, whoever left a review last chapter please read this AN. And please read it _all_ the way through.**

Well, before I start this chapter I have just one thing to say. To whoever it was that said this and I quote: "Have you actually SEEN android saga? Because if you did than you would have known that Trunks came from the future and caused a time paradox that created many different timelines."

**1.** This is a **fan fiction** if I want Gohan to not create another timeline but rather have him affect his own than I can. Not possible (in theory), I know, but I can.

**2. **Trunks used a time machine while Gohan caused a rip in space-time with his life energy. Two **totally different** methods of travel could have different effects.

**3.** Don't ever assume what I have and haven't seen like you did when you said "Because if you did…" I know so much about DBZ that it isn't even funny. I am more than a DBZ fanatic. I take it to a completely new level. DBZ manga is like my bible. The TV show is my sermon. And my Japanese DVDs are counted among the things to save if there is a fire in my house some day and I have to make a rapid decision on what to grab on the way out. In fact, they're already in an easy to carry box just in case of such an occurrence.

In a nutshell, yes, I have seen the android saga. Yes I know that Trunks caused more timelines. No this isn't the show so what I say goes. I don't mind being questioned or challenged on something, but be a little more polite next time, if ever. Not insulting. And if you are going to be insulting, at least have the guts to leave a name and e-mail address where I can get back to you instead of just saying it's from "me ()" like some coward. Now like I've said before, I have a reason for everything, no matter how unreasonable it seems. And anyway, I doubt that the theories of time travel were among Chi-Chi's list of things to teach Gohan. Because in the DBZ universe, even Bulma, genius that she is, didn't know that changing your own timeline is impossible so I doubt Chi-Chi did, which means that he would think it possible that he could change his own timeline.

**Chapter Twelve**

**AN:** God I know this is short but fight scenes are the hardest for me. I don't think I've ever taken this long on a single chapter and this doesn't even really meet _my_ length standards of a chapter but I'll never update if I don't just post what I've got. Anyway, tell me if the fight scene is any good. I'm always looking to improve and in my weak areas more so than others.

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
:Bond:  
/telepathy/  
_Emphasis  
-----_Change in perspective and/or location.

Cold has a little surprise for the Z fighters. "Like my son, I also have several transformations. Seeing as you made my son reach his final form I suppose I should do so as well." With an angry yell his purple aura springs to life and like Frieza he transforms into a smaller from that has a rounded head with no horns. He then proceeds to power up to his maximum.

Before Cold can reach his maximum however, Bardock fires a beam that strikes Cold in the chest. "If you think that we're just going to _let_ you power up until you reach your maximum you're a fool. If you want to power up, you'll have to create the opportunity yourself." Smirking he launches himself at Frieza, while the others speed towards Cold.

-----

"So little monkey, you think you can defeat me by yourself when you couldn't do it _with_ your allies? How foolish." Frieza says, tail swaying behind him.

"Actually," Bardock says dodging a sudden kick from Frieza "I can beat you alone, even though it may take awhile. But if necessary, I could just make sure I hold you off until the others overwhelm you father. I doubt he can take three Super Saiyans on at once for long." And with that he punches Frieza in the gut, quickly turns himself upside-down and kicks Frieza in the face causing him to fly into a nearby building.

Meanwhile, Cold is struggling to keep up with the three Saiyans that are all trying to destroy him. 'Had I reached full power I would at _least_ be able to hold my own, but I only managed to reach 75 before I was interrupted by that stupid Saiyan monkey.'

"So Monkey, do you care to tell me how four Super Saiyans just showed up out of nowhere? I'd be most interested in finding out." Frieza says while dodging several punches and kicks.

Bardock simply smirks and stops his attacks. Floating in front of Frieza, he crosses his arms before speaking. "Well, we all bowed down to our giant monkey god when the monkey constellation was highest in the sky, and we prayed for the power to defeat the little lizards that presume to think that they are the rulers of this universe. That is rather presumptuous. After all, do not the lizards of this planet have camouflaged skin so that they are not killed and eaten by the animals that roam here? Your cousins are quite weak. They hide and run from everything that appears to be larger. Oh when the coast is clear, they have no problem being bold. But let the situation become dangerous and see how fast they run. I guess the trait for cowardice hasn't been bred out of you during your time race's evolution from a simple lizard to a sentient creature. For if you had any true notion of what you faced, you would run as fast and as far as you could. Like the coward you are."

Bardock has no knowledge of Frieza as a person. And you see, Frieza has a bit of difficulty with the word coward. For long ago, when he was still a child who couldn't control his powers, the trainers would taunt him and torture him until it came out. Physical pain wasn't enough. But psychological pain… Yes, that would be sufficient. And because of that conditioning, even though his memory was erased of all that happened to him so that he would not be a traumatized wreck, the word coward sticks with him to this day. It acts almost like a trigger. Instantly bringing out his full potential. Only in this case, because he is already at his maximum, it does something completely different. Frieza's body begins to elongate, and his head grows a helmet like cover. (Think Cooler's final form with inverted coloring to match Frieza.)

Bardock's eyes go wide as he senses the power from this new transformation. 'Gohan said that only Cooler was able to reach this level! I'm not strong enough to handle this! Unless…' With a quick telepathic message to the other Saiyans.

-----

Torna and Vasha are both giving all they've got to Cold. It's enough to keep him down, but barely. The two remain in a constant state of telepathic contact to help coordinate their attacks.

/Damn/ Torna thinks. /If Bardock hadn't've**1** hit him with that blast we'd be barely keeping up with him! As it is he's only slightly below us and that's two on one/

/I know./ Vasha replies while dodging two attacks from Cold. /If he'd been allowed to reach full, only Gohan would have been able to stop him./

/Yeah./ Torna sends back dodging a punch and tossing two of his own. /If this keeps up though we'll win. He should tire before us./

Just then the two of them get a sending and instantly position themselves so that their backs are to Bardock.

-----

Bardock raises his hands to his head, and just as Frieza looks up at him with his newfound power, Bardock screams "Solar Flare!".

**1:** I know it's not a word, but many of us say it, and this fic will be using slang at times. More realistic that way.

**2:** Oh yeah and from wikipedia under: Pan (dragonball):

"It should be noted that Pan's name comes from the Pan of Roman (as well as others) mythology. That means that, at first glance, she appears to have been named after her mother Videl rather than her father Gohan. However, closer inspection reveals a double-pun on behalf of author Akira Toriyama, in that Pan is also the Spanish word for bread (being one of the many western words borrowed by the Japanese language), continuing her father's food-based name."

Take note on "_double-pun_".


End file.
